Total Eclipse
by Muragaragah
Summary: A startling discovery on the Internet prompts Spain to hop into action with only a fifteen minute span of time to complete his 'mission.' Short & sweet Spamano fluffy fluff. They need a 'fluff' genre for this. Request fic.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya does!  
>Request fill for <em>_**IllusiveShadows**__. Hope you like it mah broski!  
>I don't know what's up with me and natural phenomena. I've always been really fascinated by nature, and I guess I've always thought it really romantic to experience something so natural with a significant other.~ My hat is off to you if you know the song that I'm alluding to in this story's title. ;)<br>As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.  
>Enjoy?~<br>_

* * *

><p>Total Eclipse<p>

One hand cradled Spain's cheek as emerald eyes surveyed the web page that filled the dinosaur that was his computer monitor, flitting here and there over small-print Spanish captioning an artful picture of a solar eclipse, recently painted by a citizen of the country that he so proudly personified. His face unintentionally loomed closer and closer to the screen as he clicked to expand the article: _it is projected that a solar eclipse will take place over parts of Spain today, at approximately 4 pm, for four minutes at most. A solar eclipse occurs when…_By the time that Spain had gotten to that part of the sentence, the tip of his nose contacted static-electrified screen, Arial font blurred past the point of legibility. Instead of seeing the waltz of onscreen foggy pixels, his mind conjured images of standing in his tomato fields, a certain Italian flanking his side, curtain of darkness tumbling toward them from the horizon…

He knew what he had to do, where he absolutely _had_to go. And quick, stealing a glimpse of the onscreen local time before he moved back from the monitor: 3:49 pm.

"Looooovi!~"

Tearing away from the computer without steeling to turn it off, he bolted out of his home office and down the hallway of his spacious abode, all the while hollering South Italy's personal name. "Looooooooooovi! Where are you? Hiding again, _querido?"_He chuckled to himself, picturing his sienna-haired former charge ducking behind a bookshelf as he once had when he was younger, distinctive curl poking out and giving him away to his seeker.

After lapping the circuit of the first floor thrice over, Spain stopped mid-stride and racked his brain for anything relating to the Italian which currently held his affections… he could recall Romano popping his head into Spain's office earlier that day to tell him something… but what was it? Something about what Romano was going to do… when did he last talk to Romano? An hour ago… right?

Most definitely right, because it hit him like taking a tomato to the knee.

_Why didn't I think of it before? The tomato fields!_

He apparently had never lost his momentum, finishing his stride and bursting into his previous dash, this time headed toward the screened back door.

Balmy, almost tropical wind engulfed him as soon as the soles of his khaki sandals met clover-covered earth, eyeing the formidable stalks of his beloved tomato plants that he had tended for almost a month now. He had made it halfway between the house and his destination as the screen door smacked against its frame before settling, but not without creaking in protest; he noticed movement between two particularly fat tomato stalks in front of him just before the top of a brunette's head popped into view.

_Ah, there he is! My Lovi!~_

"Oy, Spain," an accented alto voice called as Romano stepped between two plants, hands shuffling against each other to rid them of any excess soil. "Tomatoes should be ripe in a few days."

An exuberant grin spread across Spain's face as he trotted to an absolute halt about a foot in front of Romano—he would've just barreled into the shorter country had it not been a special occasion of sorts. "That's great! We should be able to profit well from this harvest!" An excited chuckle bubbled in his throat. "Thanks for tending the tomatoes today!"

Romano nodded, though Spain didn't miss the questioning quirk of the brow that distorted the younger nation's uncaring disposition if only for a fraction of a second. "Sure, sure… did you need something? You look determined, or whatever. Different than normal." The Italian seemed to look past Spain, refusing to make eye contact with the naturally optimistic country.

"Actually, I do!" Spain stepped closer to Romano then, nonchalantly tossing an arm across the other's narrow shoulders; for once Romano didn't try to tear himself away from Spain's half-embrace, though his cheeks flushed a tepid rouge. "Something's happening in… about two minutes, and I want to experience it with you!"

That definitely piqued Romano's interest, enough that his gaze shifted from off in the distance fully onto Spain, who stood at his side. "What's going on?"

Eyes full of elated wonder (mainly because Romano didn't fly off the handle and chew his ear off for getting close to his ex-ward), Spain pointed up into the sky, a few feet higher than the western horizon. "Look near the sun, Lovi," he instructed, confident grin traipsed across his face.

"Y-You're not supposed to do that, it's bad for your eyes, dammit," Romano cursed under his breath although he complied, butterscotch eyes lilting around the sun.

Though Spain's gaze was transfixed upon the sky, he watched Romano's expression out of the corner of his periphery. _Wonder what he'll do… never been so forward with him before… hmm!_

"What am I supposed to be seeing? There's nothing special up there, just the sun..."

That one question singlehandedly broke Spain's abbreviated thought reverie, though he didn't yet bring his eyes away from the sky. "Didn't you hear, Lovi? The meteorologists forecasted a solar eclipse over parts of my country today! You know what that means, right?"

Romano fell silent for about half a moment before responding, "It's going to get really dark for a few minutes, isn't it?"

As if in answer to his question, the shade of a new moon shoved its way between the gap that once separated it from the sun, making itself duly known by creeping across the magnificent source of light. The absolute curtain of darkness that Spain had envisioned earlier swept across the horizon and swiftly overtook the verdant fields that stretched out in front of them; all at once Spain pivoted to stand directly in front of Romano, the arm that draped across the other's shoulders now moved to curl around the Italian's waist. "What are you doing exactly, Spagna? You're blocking the way, you know… for someone that wanted to see this so—"

"Hush, Lovi."

Romano's eyes widened with surprise as Spain leaned in close to him, glimmering chartreuse eyes held at half mast… his blush intensified by a few shades at the same time that the world surrounding him faded to inky black darkness. He reached out in front of him and gripped the front of Spain's shirt, holding tight to the only person that he had ever relied on to be there when he needed someone. A hand flitted, tilting his chin upwards a few degrees before foreign lips touched his own.

It wasn't a terrible thing, per se, just a novel touch that caught Romano by surprise: instinctively he jerked back a few centimeters before stopping himself, really processing what was going on. Spain's free arm joined his other around Romano's waist and pulled the shorter man closer, and to his blissful astonishment Romano allowed him to do so, even pushed back against his lips, sinewy and careful painter's fingers twining through tousled umber locks stained a few shades lighter by constant sunlight exposure.

Romano was the one to break the kiss, though he didn't pull away as far as Spain had expected him to; instead, when he whispered, Spain could feel the other's tomato-tinged breath on his lips. "Antonio… you planned all of this out, didn't you?"

Spain just remained silent, though he didn't doubt for a second that Romano could feel the tangible rapture that seemed to resonate from his smile alone: he knew that he didn't have to speak for his Italian partner to find the answer he sought.

After a few seconds, as the scenery around them brightened little by little, came Romano's reply, followed by his hands jumping down to his sides as if he didn't just thread his fingers through Spain's hair. "Tomato bastard."

Spain's smile just grew bigger after that.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
